Public Fights
by dude-where's-the-pie
Summary: "I haven't done anything wrong, Punk!" Lena screamed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lena! You had sex with the brother who stole from me!" Yelled Punk in return. (One-Shot. CM Punk/OC)


**I only own Lena - Unfortunately**

* * *

"I haven't done _anything_ wrong, Punk!" Lena screamed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lena?! You had _sex_ with the brother who stole from me!" Yelled Punk in return.

Heads turned as the two lovers fought in the middle of what was supposed to be their nice dinner.

"You were traveling..all year! You told me you couldn't be with me anymore! _You_ ended it! Then you came crawling back _after!_ This isn't my fault, Punk!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to go after my brother! I told you about him, what he did to me, and how much I _hate_ him!"

"He came to me when you left me! He picked me up when I was down! He cared for me while you were off on a European tour fucking every woman you work with backstage!" She smacked his arrm a few times before picking up her glass of water. "Fuck you, Punk and fuck this relationship." She narrowed her eyes, leaning forward and throwing her water in his face.

She snatched her jacket and clutch from the chair and stormed off in the direction of the exit. Punk watched her, his eyes narrowed and he quicky looked around the restaurant, gulping as he saw the eyes on him. "Go back to your dinner, your free show is over." He growled, grabbing his own jacket off the back of the chair and stormed off after her.

"Lena!" He shouted, following her through the busy streets of New York. "Elena!" He shouted louder, her attention looking back to him for just a moment.

Her heels clacked on the concrete siewalk, holding her clutch under her arm and digging in her coat pocket for her keys. Groaning to himself, Punk picked up his speed and went to a jog, catching up to her just as she reached her apartment.

"Get away from me, Punk. Go back on tour." She mumbled, shoving the key into building and walking inside. He stepped inside with her and shook his head.

"You're not running away from this again!" He told her, following her up the swirling staircase.

"You don't tell me what to do! I can do whatever the hell I want!" She spun around to look at him.

"This isn't just about you, Elena!" He shouted, doors opening to find out where all the noise was coming from.

Huffing, Lena looked to her neighbors with an apologetic look before climbing up more stairs, Punk hot on her trail.

"It's not _just_ about you either, Punk! But that's what it always seems to be about." She yelled back, reaching her floor and holding her card up to her door. Her door unlocked and she stepped inside.

Punk grabbed hold of her hips, pushing his way in with her and kicking the door shut behind him. Quickly stepping around the door and pressing his angered lover against the wall, he stared down to her, "This is about _us_." He whispered to her, pressing his lips heatedly against hers.

"Punk." She mumbled against his lips, trying to push him away by his chest. He merely closed the space and allowed his teeth to grip on her lower lip, tugging it away as he ended this kiss, hoping his other half would pick up where he left off.

And she did, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back against her, attatching her lips to his, dropping her coat and clutch to the floor behind him. She found her fingers gripping onto the short hair of the tattooed man, sharply pulling back from the kiss to rest her head against the wall.

"Times like these are when I miss your long hair." She breathed out, earning a smirk from the WWE star.

"Times like these are when I'm thankful you still _have_ long hair." He murmured, his lips trailing down her neck and biting at the smooth skin, slipping his jacket down to the floor as well.

Soft moans elicted her lips, bringing satisfaction to the man who had intent on pleausuring the woman who drove him mad.

Placing her hands to his chest, she force fully shoved him back, following his footsteps until she had him pressed against the counter of her small kitchen on the opposite side of the door. Carelessly, her fingers pulled the tucked purple shirt from his black pants, ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere, angering the former WWE champion.

Swiftly turning the two, he had her back pressed against the counter, flexing his hips into hers to pin her down, his hazel eyes looking into her caramel brown ones. "Lena, I don't have many of those shirts and I was _going_ to wear that to a wedding that's coming up." He growled.

Lena shrugged her shoulders in response, a smug grin on her lips. His eyes narrowed at her negligent response, his own fingers pulling her blouse from her skirt. Tattooed fingers held the soft fabric in his hands before he tore it, a gasp coming from her lips.

"Punk! That was brand fucking new!" She bellowed, grabbing at the ribbed fabric that rested partially on her shoulders. Mimicking her response with his own shrug and complacent smile, she stared up to him. "I hate you so much." She whispered, jumping up onto the counter, her legs hooking around his waist and tugging him against her.

"You couldn't hate me if you tried." He retorted with a smirk, his lips going to her bare chest. His hands snaked up her red skirt, his fingers pushing against the mound that was hidden behind her panties. A broken gasp broke through lips at the slightest touch. Her hand gripped the back of his neck and her head fell back against the wall, involuntarily opening her legs.

"See." He shrugged, sliding both his hands to the fabric of her underwear, sliding it down her long, tanned legs and tossing it beside her. He then reached behind her and unclasped her bra, Lena sliding the straps down her shoulders and tossing it back. She then jumped off the counter to take off the skirt that she figured would get in the way but was stopped by his hands, Punk only sliding it up over her ass before setting her back on the counter.

Placing a swift, sweet kiss to her lips his head dipped down between her legs. He grabbed her thighs and parted them, Lena placing her legs over his shoulders.

His tongue immediately went to work, delving into her folds and working his tongue against the nerves perfectly.

Her legs tightened as she felt immediate pleasure coursing through her body. Her back arched and her hands gripped the edge of the counter as moans elicited her lips. "Oh, Punk." She sighed, pink lips parted.

Her moans were enough to motivate Punk, wanting to hear more of her. She was amazing to him and he had no intent of stopping soon. He groaned against her, vibrations rolling through her.

"Ah, fuck!" She cried out, her hips bucking towards him. Her fingers tangled into his hair, sitting up more from the wall as she felt herself contracting, "Please, Punk." She begged, her chest rising and falling heavily. "Don't stop."

Upon hearing her words, he smirked, pulling his tongue from her folds and licking up her body, stopping to suck on her breasts for just a few moments before placing a kiss to her lips.

"I said not to stop." Whined Lena, feeling the immense pleaure dying down.

"Who's better?" The superstar whispered into her ear, a finger pushing into her folds.

Her body tensed, threatening to spill over. She shook her head, "Keep going, please." She begged. But Punk still didn't move.

"Answer the question." He commanded, letting his finger slide up her slit, brushing over her clit, a moan filling his ears.

"Punk, _please._" She whimpered, biting on her lower lip as his finger pushed into her, her back arching.

"Who's better? Me or him?" He questioned again, "Answer and I'll finish it." He hissed.

"You, Punk. You're better, you've always been better. Now please, I need it." She quickly gave in, her hands gripping her breasts tightly in anticipation.

"Good girl." He smirked, giving his girl what he wanted. He slipped two fingers into her and set pace with them, moving them quickly in and out of her, his lips finding hers to give her a taste of herself.

Constant moans were quieted by his lips as she reached her peak, her body shaking as her juices spilled out onto his fingers, her head falling back with a gasp. "Oh, God." She breathed, her hands falling to rest against his chest.

Punk smirked in satisfaction, knowing he could always bring her to the brink. He watched her as she leveled herself out, licking over her lips. Her fingers grabbed the belt from the loops and pulled it loose, tossing it to the floor. His erection was hard against his pants and once she dropped his pants, he hissed in pleasure as he was sprung free.

Her hand wrapped around his thick erection, stroking him in quick movements. The man groaned and his eyes fell shut in bliss, enjoying the teasing for the time being.

She smiled to herself as she watched him, knowing she was pleasing him. She leaned forward and placed nips against his neck, her lips trailing down his neck and towards his chest. Sucking along the tattooed skin, she nearly fell against him as he abruptly shoved her hand away.

Keeping her steady, Punk grabbed onto her legs, pulling her along the counter and towards the edge.

"Ready, Lena?" He questioned her with a smirk. Before she could even open her mouth to respond, he had filled her and set his rough pace.

"P-Punk, Oh." She whined, her arms wrapping aroun his neck to cling against him. Her mouth fell open as he pulled out of her quickly and pushed himself back into her in the same amount of times.

Their moans and groans of pure ectasy filled the room, Lena thankful that the apartment had thick walls between her and her neighbors.

"You're mine, Lena. Not his. _Mine!_" He growled into her ear, pounding his body into hers.

"Yours." She repeated, her hips bucking against his as she tossed her head back in a loud, long moan. "God, fuck yes!" She squeaked, her nails raking from his neck and down his chest as she felt herself tightening around him for her second high.

"Come on, Elena. Let yourself go." He encouraged her, his eyes closing as he grew closer to his own euphoria himself.

"I..Oh God, Oh, Punk!" She screamed, her body twitching as her orgasm washed over her body, her hand slamming against the counter.

"Oh fuck, that's it, Elena." Punk groaned, moving so his hips would slam into her a few more times before he let himself go, his fingers grabbing onto her streaks of hair and tugging it back.

As the both of them calmed down and their breathing settled, she allowed herself to fall against his body and Punk smiled, holding her there.

"Was that good enough?" He asked her, bringing a hand up to run through her long locks.

"Perfect. A public fight and make-up sex is off my list. Thanks for playing along." She grinned, lifting her head to bring her lips to his.

"I'd gladly do it again."

* * *

**Aaaaand, that's it. xD**

**Tell me how you liked it with that handy dandy review section, per piacere? :3**

**Incase you've seen the movie before, this was based off a scene from 'Beauty and a Briefcase.' Cutest movie.****  
**


End file.
